The Tale of the Blue eye girl
by CollegeFanGirl
Summary: *First Fanfiction* This story is about the girl that captured my heart. She knew would be the one to break it. Listen to my story of how it happened. What pains I've been thought not know what to do without her..or lease what I thought was without her...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime or manga. (though if I could Sesshoumaru would be MINE!)

A/N Alright, so this is my first ever fan fiction, let alone Inuyasha fanfic so any comments welcome. Preferably constructive criticism, but if u really need to flame it, whatever. Don't really care! lol. Anyway, please read and review. Hopefully I will update once a week, as am trying 2 get ahead with a few chapters now so if I ever fall behind, the next few are already done! Of course, it won't work like that, and I can seeing it all going arse over tit already!

Somewhere, in the western lands a castle hidden from plain site protected by barriers. All made by the great lord of the western lands named Sesshoumaru. Sitting the study room where claimed his realize his emotions for a human girl only showed him kindness and whom he come to truly loved just like his father did with Inuyasha mother. He was reading a book that held all the memories of past. He was reading over chapter from girl who passed away long ago. He starts to read out loud for there was his young daughter Rin sitting there with her head on her father's lap waiting for his story to begin. "Rin are you ready to hear the story?" asked Sesshoumaru. In reply Rin said "Yes Papa" "Okay. When, I met the girl with blue eyes. Her name was Kagome and she was beautiful for a human girl. She was young not much older then what you are now Rin." he took a moment knowing his daughter was going to ask a question. "Papa... How old was she and what about you how old were you?" asked in question also with questioning eyes. "Rin she was lovely age of 15. And myself well over 700 year old. But to a human I look of the age of 20." said as Sesshoumaru gave Rin soft pet on the head. "Well at first I did not like the girl. I actually tired to kill her. She was taking my father sword from his grave with my younger half brother. Out of angry I used my poison claws on her and melted my father's bones around her. I had thought I had killed her." He took a moment sighed. "To my amazement she lived through it. I also lost my right arm that day…." "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE PAPA YOU HAVE YOU RIGHT ARM?" yelled Rin and sat up quickly. "Rin dear please don't yell it my ears and any dogs ears in the area. Now rest your head back down and listen to my story." As stated by her father. Ruffling up Rin's hair as she lays her head back down, being a doting father. "Ah now back to my story. I was badly injured but as quickly as I was injured I was back out trying to get back my father's sword from my half brother Inuyasha and the girl named Kagome. My half brother was learning how to control our father's sword. And I had another sword that could cut things of the living flesh. I fought with my half brother again for this sword…." He looks to see if his daughter was still listening. But plainly sees that she falling asleep in his tail and still manage to sit up. Letting out a soft sigh at seeing Rin there. Setting the book down on a stand near his currently sitting by. Using his tail so could move. In doing so he could pick her up into his arm. Adjusting her in his arms as he reached the sliding door and softly shutting it behind him. Slowly moving to her room to lay her on her bed. Walking down the corridors of his castle with eerie quietness within its walls. After a few moments he reached the family wing to the castles. Which held so many of his father family when was his father was young. So many them gone from this plane of existence. And few spread across Japan itself and few other places. Out the corner of his eye he see his adopted son he had taken in after the woman he was telling his daughter about. Enter Rin's room, then lay Rin on her bed and lays the cover on her. Quietly exiting the room just as he had entered. "Shippo what are you doing up so late?" asked in question as looking at Shippo. "Well Father Sesshoumaru I heard you talk about my adopted mother how could I sleep through that." Shippo grinned. "Hmmm. Well it is time that you retire like I will. I should have sent Rin to bed long ago. Anything else you wish to discuss about Shippo." Looking directly at Shippo and receives another grin. "You know Father sometimes I miss you calling me Kit like in the old days and like my Mother would call you fluffy-sama." Letting a soft chuckle pass between the two of them. Shippo remember the old Sesshoumaru that he once knew to never show any type of emotion. But that what all the girls go for anymore. They went their own ways heading to their rooms to rest and think of the past that night. So as Sesshoumaru enter his room stripping of his clothes and lays them across the chair near his mates dresser. Clawing into bed with her and lays his head in the crook of her neck. As he wraps both of his arms around his mate. Thinking of certain girl, they weren't able to talk freely till after Naraku's death. Inuyasha was no longer of the living taking Naraku down at the cost of his own. But Inuyasha last request was to take of Kagome and protect her. Kagome was 17 at that time. From the moment Inuyasha died Kagome had one year left to live. In that year they were collecting the rest of the shards with just Kagome and her kit along with his adopted daughter Rin.

XD Sorry everyone to leave you hanging on my first Fan fiction ever. But what kind of fun would it be if I didn't leave you hanging for more. I would love to hear more about what you think or if I should continue with this story if it all turns out well then I'll continue with next chapter for you guys. So if you want more REVIEW OR NO MORE lol. I may just put one more for the first reviewer. Because I'll be so happy I'll probably will do a fan girl squeal for my family to hear. And I'll get a shoe thrown at me AH! If anyone wants to get a hold of me that has IMVU My account Is MissSwitch. But I don't take just anyone invite if you haven't message me then don't expect me to talk to you. Sorry that may be rude but it how it works. LOVE YA THE HOPEFUL WILL BE FANS of my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime or manga. (Though if I could Sesshoumaru would be MINE!)

A/N Alright, so this is my first ever fan fiction, let alone Inuyasha fanfic so any comments welcome. Preferably constructive criticism, but if u really need to flame it, whatever. Don't really care! Ha. Anyway, please read and review. Hopefully I will update once a week, as am trying 2 get ahead with a few chapters now so if I ever fall behind, the next few are already done! Of course, it won't work like that, and I can seeing it all going arse over tit already!

Sesshoumaru shifts over upon his stomach getting more comfortable as he slips into a dream of his past memories…. In his dreams he wakes up lying in against a tree in the branches. Hearing the voice he longed to hear every day. "SESSSOOOOUMARU! Wake up I've been calling from the river for the past few minutes. You must have been really tired to not have heard me. Lunch is ready Rin, Shippo, Ah-Uh and Jaken are all waiting by the river." Stated Kagome. "Ah. Miko I will be there in a moment" as Sesshoumaru jump down gracefully out of the tree. Kagome looks at Sesshoumaru with her eyebrow raised one side in as if she was going to question his actions but just simple turned and walk back to the river leave Sesshoumaru to himself. Takes a few moments to check around the area to make sure it was safe. During the night before he had caught a scent in the wind but could not feel the aura of the creature that lurked to close to their camp for comfort. As he stopped for a few moment kill off some the lesser demons he had found close to their groups camp the next thing he knew he heard the screams of his group. As fast as Sesshoumaru legs could carry him he ran to them but by the time he reached them all but three remain living or hang on for life. He could see the miko still breathing but laying over Rin and her fox cub as in protection moving the miko to check who was still alive to no relief Rin body lie the lifeless and her soul gone with no chance of reviving her with his father's sword. In the urgency of the moment he checks to see who remaining with him. He saw what had attacked his group yama-inu rarely ever seen and even rarer to attack humans they were known to his family as being the fearsome mountain dog demons. Some say they had the power to steal souls without harming the body. But no quicker he had seen it, it disappeared again. Wanting keep the Miko alive instead of using his father sword he picked up the miko. In the back of Sesshoumaru begged the gods to let her survive this all. As Sesshoumaru turn to leave he kicked his servant hid during the attack like the toad that he was. There was no saving his ward Rin but there was a chance to keep the Miko and the kit alive. He would not allow it. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Jaken and spoke to the toad in a cold voice "Jaken attend to the kit his wound are as bad as Miko's if the kit dies in your care…. You best run as far as you can cause you life will extended by running, but your dead will take just as long. Understand?" The toad eye bulged more than normal. In a shaken voice the toad replies "Y-yes M-M'lord Sesshoumaru." A cloud formed under his feet "Don't fail Jaken." In matter of minutes they were with western lands. Landing near a healing hot spring that his father took him after first transformation for most demons it weeks to heal from their first times in full form if they were born in a humanoid form. Sesshoumaru feeling fear for another being other then Rin to leave him, but she was already gone but he was damn sure he wasn't going to lose this woman in his arms. She was starting to lose her warmth; hurried by the fear losing her. Stripped her naked and him. Sesshoumaru spoke in a firm voice to the miko "Miko you need to stay awake with me…." Due to lack of responds he spoke her name. "Kagome open your eyes were going to be getting some water you need to be awake." "Mmm I hurt so bad Sesshoumaru." She bare could open her eyes to see him. Sesshoumaru didn't take another moment allow to close her eyes when he stepped in the hot water. Kagome let out a loud cry enough to make his ears ring and almost drop her into the water. "Kagome, this Sesshoumaru knows you may not welcome me licking you at a time like this but with my tongue I'm able to heal with it. You have a few deep wounds I'm going to have lick them to a least close them up so you won't bleed out anymore." After say that he started moving down to the wound just below her belly button where it seemed to be the deepest wound. As took his first lick at the wound seems to have pleased his demon side. His inner demon spoken to him 'Master this girl blood so pure it make me want to eat her flesh. Or take her even thought she injured so badly. And what a surprise this girl is free of hair in her lower areas.' At hearing that growl reverberated Sesshoumaru mind and chest to where Kagome could hear. The inner demon blew off the growl and allows Sesshoumaru to take another then another. After taking four more licks the inner demon spoke again. 'Master there is something else there in her blood a poison I believe something we can't dissolve in it. Whatever this poison is it will kill this girl. I don't know how long but she will die.' He continue to licking have a hard time with his demon wanting to eat the girl or either fuck her. Soon the wound healed and closed completely he move to the next wound on the inner thigh this time he had her react to his licking telling him that the waters were doing their work. When Sesshoumaru heard her let out a moan of pleasure. Sesshoumaru inner over thrown him and took control. It took advantage of Kagome current state of undress place their tongue on Kagome's lower lips giving them a gentle lick at first when the inner didn't get the reaction it wanted. It used their hand open Kagome's lower lips and exposing Kagome's pussy even further to them. The inner demon takes a long lick from the opening all the way to the clit and makes flicks of his tongue at the clit making Kagome snap open her eyes. "Sesshoumaru!" Moans and throws back her head but snaps it back as soon as he stops to look at her in the eyes. "What are you doing?" Covers her mouth and notices in that instants that the Sesshoumaru she knew was not in control. The inner demon growls out his words. "Woman, this Sesshoumaru will do what he wishes in his lands. If you allow this Sesshoumaru to get wants then you will have me calm enough to allow you to dress and return where we were. Understand woman?" "Yes Sesshoumaru" As he worked at her clit again his demon suddenly notice she was untouched just by the way she was reacting to this unknown pleasure so taking what she was not fighting. He slipped a clawed finger into her careful not to harm her slow pumping into her cause Kagome to arch her back and moaning for more. Begging she wanted her release to happen but the inner demon would allow her the climax till he had his fill the sweet smell of her. Soon the inner demon notice its master was get back at the reins sooner than he had hoped for so he started to pump Kagome faster with her hips bucking and arching her back she came hard. She moaned out their name as she was coming down from a high. The inner demon got to take a lick of her sweet juices before Sesshoumaru take all control back. Sesshoumaru release her from his grasp and stood. Looking down at Kagome and offering her a hand. She took his hand as walk to his clothes and started to dress. "Miko, you need to dress so we may get your kit and retrieve Rin's body so it can be burned at my castle." At hearing retrieve Kagome tears start to fall. "Are they both dead? Or was it just poor Rin?" "Rin was the only one that soul was stolen." Sesshoumaru was thinking on what his demon had been saying Kagome would die to. In that instant there was loud smack that could be heard from a mile away. SLAP!

Well that's it for that chapter everyone what do you think so far. Shall I continue with my story so far I haven't received any review AND BOO on you guys I wanted to know if it was good or not. Cause otherwise I may not continue with the story. I want to but if their no one to enjoy why keep it going. So I'm BEGGING Guys please. Please… review so I may have a reason to keep it going with it. If it keeps there will be lemony goodness in this fan fiction.


End file.
